Falsa inspiración
by Ridsclane
Summary: AU. Qrow es un escritor retirado, pero al enamorarse de una hermosa mujer, la inspiración regresa. [Qrowin/Snowbird][Ligero lemon]
1. Ella

_Primer encuentro con la musa._

Soy un escritor retirado, bueno jamás ha sido una profesión, pero la inspiración murió por años y actualmente trabajo como mugroso taxista, no es que menos precie este humilde trabajo... De hecho, quizás ya lo empiece a amar.

—¡Taxi! —escuché una melodiosa voz femenina gritar, me detuve y la miré subir al auto por el retrovisor, sus piernas eran largas y hermosas, más con ese putivestido. Aunque era demasiado temprano para andar vestida así, ¿no?

No la juzgaría, si trabajaba así, sus motivos tendría.

—¿A dónde va?

—Sólo unas cuadras hacia delante, yo le indico.

—De acuerdo —respeté sus instrucciones, confirmándome que trabajaba en algo raro.

En la radio sonaba alguna canción que no me gustaba, pero que con el tiempo llegaría a amar. Nuestra primera canción. Soy un romántico empedernido.

La escuche tararearla y me pregunté cuantos años podría tener, yo soy un poco mayor aunque no tanto... creo. Para el amor no había edad.

—Creo que es una suerte que pasara por allí.

—Supongo. Un milagro para ti, puede ser una desgracia para alguien más.

—No lo llamaría milagro —dije sin apartar la mirada del camino —no todavía —pensé.

—Va en el mismo sentido. Mi hermana dice que "el balance entre la esperanza y la desesperación es siempre cero", lo escuchó en alguna caricatura o algo así, pero no por ello es menos cierto.

—Creo que el pesimismo viene de familia.

—Eso pienso.

—También tengo una hermana —no quise que la conversación muriera allí.

—¿También es taxista? —se burló.

—No lo sé, no la he visto en años.

—Lo lamento, creo...

La miré por el retrovisor, quería ver todas sus expresiones, todavía ni la conocía y ya la empezaba a amar. Era muy guapa, llevaba una peluca blanca y un vestido rojo, se veía tan sexy.

—¿Por qué cree lamentarlo? —interrogué.

—Ah, pues... —se rascó el mentón y continuó —, no parece muy triste por ello, así que creo que no solían llevarse bien.

No podía conducir y admirar su belleza al mismo tiempo, necesitaba concentrarme maldita sea. Era demasiado perfecta para la vida que llevaba.

—¿Usted es de por aquí? —pregunté, buscando de manera desesperada un tema de conversación.

—Sí, ¿me veo extranjera o algo? —preguntó, y se le escapó una pequeña risa juguetona.

—Algo, lo digo por su cabello y sus ojos.

—Oh, ya veo, pues algo de cierto tiene su pregunta, mi apellido es "nieve" en alemán.

—¿Y usted sabe alemán? —pregunté.

—No, pero puedo presumir que sé perfecto español, nivel C2.

Ella era lingüística y yo literatura, ella lingüista y yo escritor, éramos la pareja perfecta aunque todavía no fuese oficial. Cuando llegamos a su destino me fijé bien donde bajó y donde se metió. Debía volver a verla, no podía quedarme con estas ganas de saber "qué hubiera pasado si...".

Entró a un despacho o algo así, era más bien una oficina de detectives privados creo, ¿tendría problemas mi amada? Me urgía ayudarla y conocer cada aspecto de ella para plasmarla por la eternidad en las historias que todavía me faltaban por escribir. Gracias a ella la inspiración volvía a mí, era mi musa.

Luego de dejarla y hacerme el loco un rato, volví a ese lugar, necesitaba pensar en una excusa para conocerla aunque el plan salió mejor de lo que esperaba ya que trabajaba allí. Pobre de mi musa que debe tener mucha chamba, sus ojos azules no merecen desvelarse con viejos asquerosos que sólo buscan placeres carnales.

Aunque fuera una mujer de la noche, no me importaba, a pesar de ello tenía clase, mi musa no era sólo una cara bonita o un cuerpo voluptuoso. Necesitaba saber más de ella, explorar cada rincón de su personalidad y su cerebro. Esto no ocurre todos los días, hace dos años que han subido tantas personas a mi taxi, pero ninguna como la musa.

{ **Notas finales** : saqué la frase de Puella Magi Madoka Magica.}


	2. Él

Estaba regresando del trabajo, soy una detective privada y la que hace los trabajos sucios por ser la única mujer activa de la oficina. Estaba otra, una rubia llamada Glynda, pero se retiró, creo que por la edad o por problemas con algún miembro, los chismes me son indiferentes.

Subí al taxi, no llovía, sin embargo las nubes se veían amenazantes así que ya no quise esperar y arriesgarme. Pude notar que el chofer veía mis piernas por el retrovisor, odiaba ese vestido rojo, era demasiado entallado y corto, pero trabajo era trabajo. Las mujeres siempre me contrataban para probar si sus maridos o futuros maridos eran infieles o cosas así. Lo que uno hace por comer.

La ciudad era muy tranquila así que no habían muchos trabajos interesantes que hacer y hablando de hacer cosas por dinero... cuando llegué a la oficina sólo estaba James para mi mala suerte, aunque él me gustaba al mismo tiempo me hacía sentir mal la situación en que nos encontrábamos.

—¿Cómo te fue? ¿Sí era un hijo de puta? —dijo sin mirarme, preguntándome eso sólo por rutina.

—Todos los hombres lo son —dije secamente.

—¿Eso piensas? —bajó los papeles que leía y me miró, vi casi como su quijada caía al suelo de forma caricaturezca.

—Sí, ¿ha visto mi gabardina? No quiero seguir caminando así en la calle. La gente me mira, justo como usted lo hace ahora —dije tan fría como pude, tratando de cortarle el rollo.

—De acuerdo... te ayudo a buscarlo —se llevó una mano a la cara y se tapó los ojos.

—Gracias, Ironwood.

Se levantó de su asiento y lo miré de reojo hacia sus piernas, se veía empalmado.

—Ya valí —pensé y se acercó a mí.

Me ayudó por unos minutos y luego me tiró sobre el sofá que estaba allí, quizás sólo compró ese mueble para tener sexo o al menos eso he creído por años. ¿Aquí se tiraba a Glynda? O a quién sea, seguro muchas de las clientas pagaban con algo más que sólo dinero.

Se subió sobre mí, apretando mis pechos con furia y besándome con pasión, él me gustaba debido a mi fetiche con los hombres mayores, pero yo buscaba una bonita relación que con el tiempo se volviera un hermoso matrimonio. Siempre he sido así de ridícula y soñadora.

—Amo tus piernas —dijo entre jadeos mientras subía sus manos hasta llegar a mi ropa interior —deberías usar ropa interior sexy —. Me miró con lujuria.

—Debería comprármela usted mismo —detestaba vivir al día, aunque...

Me sonrojé al sentir sus dedos dentro de mí, jamás era delicado y sólo los metía de golpe, ni siquiera uno por uno, casi quería meterme todo el puño. No recuerdo en qué momento ocurrió todo esto, quiero decir, ¿cuándo comenzó? Él se aprovechaba de que necesitaba este trabajo y pagar la universidad de mi hermana menor. Nuestros padres, aunque millonarios, cuando fallecieron nos dejaron con tantas deudas que prácticamente se fue toda la fortuna en eso. Me maldije, odiaba esta vida de mierda.

Escuchamos la puerta abrirse y unas voces, nos acomodamos la ropa.

—Devuélvame mi braga —le dije.

—Quítamela —dijo divertido, yo sabía como debía hacerlo y no. No. No.

—Quédesela entonces —me fui enojada. Me iba a dejar sin ropa.

Cuando salí vi a Ozpin con un nuevo cliente, me pareció ver a este último en otro lado, pero lo ignoré y me fui de largo, él no me notó creo.

—Buenas tardes, adiós —mi voz no fue amigable.

—Buenas... tardes —yo no vi su reacción, pero esa pausa fue demasiado rara.

Seguí mi rumbo y me fui a la parada del camión, por suerte estaba cerca de aquí, lo único bueno de nuestro local al parecer.

—¡Schnee! Lleva sombrilla —escuché él grito de Ironwood, lo ignoré. No quería regresar. Después de todo sólo era una cuadra bajo la lluvia.

Escuché unos pasos detrás de mí, yo no había hecho nada malo como para alarmarme y aún así lo hice, voltee con cautela y estaba él allí. El cliente que acababa de llegar, me tapó con su chaqueta y habló.

—Te vas a resfriar —dijo y sonrió.

—Gracias, no era necesario —estábamos muy cerca, pero era muy guapo y no quise apartarlo. Igual jamás he sabido decir que "no".

—Si quieres puedo llevarte, tengo carro.

—No, gracias, iré en camión.

—Entonces te acompaño —se ofreció amablemente. Y como dije antes, no pude negarme. Caminamos en silencio, podía sentir su mirada sobre mí, era incómodo.

Cuando llegamos me despedí, pero él se mantuvo a mi lado en lo que llegó el camión, no fue insistente ni nada, creo que sólo era un caballero porque no me pidió mi número como muchos otros lo hacían. Me bajé un poco el vestido aunque inútil, no podía llegar más abajo.

—Puedes quedártela —dijo extendiendo su mano con la chaqueta.

—Gracias, pero... —me vi interrumpida cuando él la amarró en mis caderas, cuando la apretó de los nudos me jaló un poco hacia él. Me sonrojé.

—No te preocupes, mañana volveré —sonrió.

Llegó mi camión y subí, lo miré por la ventana y él espero hasta que yo me fuera de su rango de visión. Era lindo.


End file.
